It's Not Easy Finding Green
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot, St. Patrick's story. Axel couldn't just stand by and let those pesky Dusks pinch Xion into a pulp...but he never expected it to be so difficult to find something green for her to wear. Akushi friendship.


**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Hello! I'm not going to have time to write an Easter fic so I decided to do St. Patrick's Day :). I know I'm a day late but…oh well haha ;3. This story takes place some time after Roxas and Axel went to Neverland. Just a note, there is some slight making fun of the character Raijin from Twilight Town (mainly about his dimwittedness and bully-ish nature in KH) so I apologize if anyone is a fan of him. I am not a hater of him, I'm only teasing in this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**X**

It was possibly the best spring Axel had ever experienced. Slumped lazily atop his bed in his metal-walled room, a half-finished report on his lap, he smiled contentedly. The castle was quiet as most of its occupants were on missions, he had finished his own mission in time to go ahead and knock out the paperwork, and Saix was busy spring cleaning, thus rendering him unable to lecture Number VIII about writing a report in bed.

All was wonderfully peaceful. Yawning, the lanky young man dragged his fingers through his mane of crimson hair. He could feel his serpent green eyes going heavy. Today was one of those days when sleep seemed the most logical choice of activity. Axel was highly tempted to bury his head under a pillow and do exactly that…but he knew that the kids would be disappointed if he missed ice cream. He had to finish his work so that he could head over to Twilight Town.

Squinting against his sleepiness, the pyro forced himself to focus on the last section of his report. Only a few more sentences left to write…he was almost finished. The only sound in the tranquil room was his breathing and his pen scrawling across the paper.

That is, until the door abruptly flew open.

In a flash of ebony, cream, and sapphire, a figure burst into the room. The door was slammed shut. The figure leaned her back against it, panting heavily.

Axel sighed, not at all surprised. This was how things always went. He would be right in the middle of a normal, peaceful day…and right as he let his guard down, all chaos would break loose.

"Xion?" he asked, smirking. "Is something wrong?"

Blue eyes wide, the girl looked at him. Her raven hair was sticking in many different directions. Her shoulders heaved up and down, as if she had been running for a long time.

"Axel…" she gasped. "…I think the Dusks have gone crazy."

Axel raised his eyebrows. He set his half-finished report on his nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought they already were crazy," he commented.

Not moving her back from the door, Xion turned her face toward its metallic surface. "Crazier than usual then. When I finished my mission today, several of them said something about me not wearing green. Then, all of them started following me around and pinching me."

Axel frowned. "Green…and pinching…" he blinked. "Wait…is today March 17th?"

Xion gave a slow nod. "I think so. Why?"

Number VIII scratched his head, chuckling. "That explains it then…"

"Hmm? How?"

Axel gave her a fond smile. Like Roxas, Xion was unaware of many human practices. Things that most people would take for granted, she and Number XIII found fascinating. It was one of the many reasons their elder friend so cherished his time with them. They helped keep him…human.

Axel explained, "March 17th, Xion, is St. Patrick's Day."

"St. Patrick's Day?" Xion tilted her head. "What is that?"

"It's a holiday. People have to wear green or else they get pinched. Got it memorized?"

"Mmm…" Xion cast her eyes downward thoughtfully. Her head snapped back up when a thought struck her. "Wait a minute…none of the Dusks are wearing green! How come they don't get pinched?" she demanded.

The redhead shrugged. "Dusks don't always play fair. Besides, they don't have skin like we do. They wouldn't be as sensitive to it."

Number XIV gave a heavy sigh. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she stepped further into the room. She cast a helpless look back at the door.

"What am I gonna do? I don't have any green clothes."

Axel leaned back on the bed, resting his weight on his palms. He chewed his lip as he pondered the issue. "Hrm…why don't you go dig around in the supply closet?" he suggested.

Xion shook her head. "No good. Saix's spring cleaning, remember? He's got a bunch of Berserkers standing guard and won't let anyone near the closet."

The pyro drummed his fingers on the mattress. His eyes narrowed. What an odd predicament this was…

"I was hoping that you might have something that could help," Xion continued. "The Dusks don't seem to be bothering you…"

Axel smiled sheepishly. If it weren't for his lack of a heart, he would have sworn he felt guilty. "Yeah…that's because I have an unfair advantage." He placed a gloved finger atop one of his teardrop tattoos. "Green eyes."

Xion stared at his face…and her own face fell. Axel's phantom guilt was further intensified.

"Oh…" she sighed and hung her head. Her fingers began wringing anxiously.

"Have you tried asking Roxas or Demyx?"

She shrugged. "They're still out on missions. The only members left in the castle are Saix and Xaldin…they won't help me."

The girl approached and sat down next to her friend on the bed. She stared down at her booted feet, looking hopeless. "I thought I could just ignore them…" she murmured. "…but they really get to you after awhile."

Nodding understandingly, Axel placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what ya mean. Dusks are always hard on the newest members." He glared at the door, adding, "When I first joined, they hid all my hair gel. I walked around looking like that singing mermaid from Atlantica for about a week."

Xion's pretty face lit up with a laugh. "Oh no…I bet Xigbar gave you a hard time," she grinned.

Axel smirked. "Yeah…that was when he first started calling me 'flamesilocks'."

Xion smiled at him. "Yeah…I know the Dusks are just playing, but…" she rolled up her coat sleeve. "…it's starting to hurt."

Axel stared at her arm. The fire coursing within his veins gradually hardened into molten rock. Marring her ivory skin were dozens of red marks. A few of them had even turned to purple bruises.

"_Darn Dusks_…" he thought with something very close to anger. "_They're not smart enough to practice a little practical joking discretion…and it won't do any good for me to threaten them 'cuz they know I don't like erasing lesser Nobodies."_

The redhead's gaze traveled up to Xion's face. Immediately, he was assaulted by those big, blue, sad, desperate puppy dog eyes. The molten rock within him abruptly melted into gooey lava. Those eyes…one day they would be the death of him.

With a sigh of resignation, Axel got to his feet. He stretched out his hand and a dark portal opened before him. He then glanced back at the girl.

Perplexed, Xion studied him. Axel gave her an impish grin. "Well, if we can't find something green here, we'll just have to search the other worlds," he announced, placing his hands on his hips. "You ready?"

The girl protested, "But…don't you have to finish your report? I don't want to put you behind…"

Axel rolled his eyes. He reached forward, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the bed so that she was standing next to him. "To quote our witty 'Freeshooter'…as if. I'd much rather be wandering around Twilight Town than holed up in here, writing up one of Saix's stupid reports. Got it memorized?"

Xion searched his face, as if seeking any signs of unwillingness. She would find none. While Number VIII did want to finish up his work…he wasn't about to sit around while his little friend suffered. He would much rather deal with a late paperwork night than see a hundred bruises on her arms.

Finally, Xion smiled with deep gratitude. She squeezed his hand before letting it go. "Thank you, Axel," she said. "I owe you one…again."

Axel felt his face heat with embarrassment. Clearing his throat, he glanced away and scratched his head. "Ahem…well, you can always repay with ice cream," he chuckled.

She smiled sweetly. Axel smirked, ruffling her hair. "Heh, maybe we can dye your hair green."

Xion giggled. "Yeah, and then you and I can be living Nobody Christmas decorations."

The two friends then entered into the dark portal, laughing as they went.

XXX

A tranquil breeze was dancing through Twilight Town that day. Axel could just imagine the lively violin music conducive to the holiday riding on its cool, airy surface. While it was not bustling, there were people present in the town. Their faces, pale against the red-brick city and bathed in sunlight, were all laughing or chattering.

As he and Xion walked through the Tram Common, Axel closely inspected the people. Aside from their geniality, there was one other thing they had in common. All of them were wearing something green. A grass-colored hat…a viridian shirt…and emerald necklace…there was at least one green item present on every individual.

"Looks like they take the holiday pretty seriously here too," Number VIII remarked.

"Where should we look first?" Xion asked.

"We'll hit Market Street. That seems to be the main shopping area."

Xion nodded. They started forward…but were stopped by an unfamiliar voice calling out to them.

"You two! Wait up, y'know?"

Axel turned sharply, a red flag going up in his mind. Though it was not strange to see two youths walking the streets on a weekend, he and Number XIV were still conspicuous. He alone could snag attention with his flaming red hair, black cloak, and tattoos. But he and Xion together with their matching outfits…it was an invitation to unwanted, Organization-banned attention.

The teenage approaching them was largely built. He had dark brown hair, coffee-colored skin, and a square jaw. His body was clothed in black sweat pants and a form-fitting bright orange tank top that revealed his bulging muscles. Silver chains adorned his neck. In spite of its flashiness, the attire did nothing to brighten his rather dim-witted demeanor.

Axel's body relaxed a bit. He could handle someone who was not as clever as he was. He glanced down at Xion. Face awash with golden light, she was striving to look calm…but her sapphire eyes betrayed some apprehensiveness. Her fingers curled, probably imagining their Keyblade. Even if he thought this guy was a threat to the secrecy of their existence, Axel knew better than to summon his chakrams. They would only look more suspicious if they got defensive. He merely crossed his arms and put on an indifferent expression.

The youth halted before Axel and seemed to size him up. He scanned the man from head to toe, eyes narrowing.

"Haven't seen you around here before, y'know?" he commented.

Axel smirked. This kid only made himself look more air-headed with that constant catch phrase. "You never looked for us then."

Beside him, the redhead could feel Xion tensing. His snarky attitude toward the stranger was clearly making her nervous. He wanted to touch her arm to reassure her but did not dare compromise his casual demeanor.

The stranger looked offended. "Wise guy, huh?" he stuck out that broad chin, brows furrowing. "I'm surprised someone so smart didn't realize that today is St. Patrick's Day. Well, I'll have ya know that I'm part of Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee and we're serious about traditions. You're not wearing green so there'll be penalties, y'know?"

He reached toward the redhead. Axel uncrossed his arms so that he was standing up a little taller. He stared down at the punk with an unwaveringly deadpan expression.

"Pinch me and I'll punch you," Axel said in a calm yet deadly serious tone.

The kid's hand froze in midair. A shadow of fear flickered in his eyes as he met those of the Nobody. Although Axel was a lot ganglier, he was much taller and more deadly-looking than this bully. He also had that invisible yet palpable edge of an assassin about him.

Recoiling, the teen shifted uncomfortably, "I'll give ya a break since this was your first offense, y'know?"

"Right…" Axel rolled his eyes. He decided not to comment on his eye color since it was none of the guy's business anyway.

The punk looked away from the one who had bested him, pouting slightly. He froze, however…when his gaze landed on Xion.

The girl had been quietly watching the seen, keeping close to her elder friend's side. Sheepishly, she avoided their interrogator's gaze.

A dislikeable grin twisted the youth's features. "You're not wearing green either. I don't think Seifer'd be happy about me giving TWO breaks today, so…"

Axel liked neither the guy's tone nor the way he was goggling at Xion. It was clear that he recognized a cute girl when he saw one. Green eyes flashing like acid, he stepped protectively in front of Xion and gave the punk what could only be described as a "death glare to rival Saix's."

"Pinch HER and I'll break your arm," Axel growled.

This time, the guy really looked startled. He covered it up with a hotheaded burst of anger. "That's enough outta you, carrot-top!" he snapped. "Gimme your names so I can report your crimes to Seifer!"

Xion shot her companion a worried look. Axel gave a coy smile. This was where the bully's thickness would come in handy. "If you MUST know, our names are…" he widened his eyes and pointed to a far away spot. "Look! A St. Patrick's Day leprechaun!"

"Where?" the kid whipped around, turning his back to his suspects.

Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Axel slid his arm around Xion's shoulders. He warped them to the safety of Twilight Town's desolate back alley.

Sighing in relief, Number XIV smiled gratefully up at him. "Thanks, Axel. A pinch from that guy would have hurt…"

"Yeah…" the pyro murmured. "_He'd have had third-degree burns if he tried it,"_ he thought but did not say aloud. He was not about to reveal such fondly protective things and risk losing another shred of his reputation.

The duo opted that staying in Twilight Town with a Disciplinary Committee member after them was a foolish idea. Thus, their quest for something green to wear brought them to other worlds…or the worlds that were open to them at least. Many of them, including Wonderland, Beast's Castle, and Agrabah, were closed off due to missions still in progress. Others still had been prohibited altogether for reasons to which only Xemnas was privy. That left Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, and Neverland.

Olympus Coliseum was a lost cause from the start. Upon arriving, Axel and Xion nearly found themselves subjected to brutal warrior training by the short, hotheaded goat creature. They decided to warp away. Quickly. Halloween Town too was unsuccessful. Everything green there was either terrifying or slimy.

With no other worlds available, the two Nobodies found themselves in Neverland. It was, however, not the jungle portion of Neverland. That particular part of the world was off-limits on this day…though Axel was tempted to throw regulations to the wind and go there anyway. Xion promptly talked him out of it.

So, the friends arrived in a region filled with massive rocky islands, caves, and an endless expanse of water. The largest of the caves was shaped like a gargantuan skull. Axel could make out the red, black, and white features of a pirate ship docked on the other side of it. Luckily, it had not noticed the two outsiders.

Ocean and rock lay all about them. Not one speck of green was to be seen. Sighing in defeat, Xion sat down on a smaller boulder and shook her head. "It's no use…" she said softly. "…I'm just going to have to tough it out until tomorrow." She gave Axel a smile…but he could see that it was forced. "It'll be okay. I can handle one sleepy mission day."

But Axel was not sure that she could. She and Saix were already on bad terms. She really did not need the Dusks keeping her up all night and making her fatigued for her next mission. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the ground as he thought. There had to be something…something neither of them had thought of…

Number VIII paced, contemplating so intently that his ears actually started ringing. Wincing, he rubbed at them. It was only then that he realized…the ringing wasn't coming from his own head.

"A…Axel?" Xion stammered from behind him.

Said redhead whipped about. Xion had leapt to her feet, Keyblade in hand. She was staring with wide eyes…at a shimmering ball of golden light suspended before her face. It was the source of the bell-like noise. Axel squinted, stepping forward to better identify the object.

Upon further inspection, he sat that it was not a thing at all…but a person. Pointed ears…light green dress…golden hair tied into a bun…sparkling wings…it was the fairy girl who had helped him and Roxas learn how to fly.

"Hey," Axel greeted, grinning wryly. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

The fairy turned to look at him. She gave a nod of recognition, her musical voice jingling. Regarding Xion again, however, her blue eyes narrowed slightly. Clearly, the winged girl was not wild about so many visitors.

Axel thought for a moment. Maybe…she would be willing to help them again.

He went to Xion's side and placed a hand atop her head. "We won't be here long. It's just…there's this…tradition of sorts where we live." He glanced down at Xion. "We need something green for my friend to wear. The sooner we find something the sooner we can get outta here. Do you know of anything that might work?"

His serpent eyes moved back to the pixie. She was tapping her lips, apparently thinking about the matter. Fluttering over to Number XIV, she surveyed the girl up and down. Her eyes landed on the Keyblade…and sparkled with an idea.

Xion jerked in surprise when the fairy suddenly zoomed at her. She brought up her weapon to block. Instead of attacking her, however…the fairy orbited her Keyblade, spreading golden dust along its surface. When she had finished, the pixie nodded to Xion, winked at Axel, and flew away.

The redhead stared in confusion after her retreating back. "What did she…?"

Xion gasped. "Axel, look!"

His head snapped back…and he gawked at what he saw. The Keyblade…was changing shape. It glowed and morphed, twisting into a different but still key-like silhouette. When it had finished molding, the light slowly faded away. Clutched in Xion's hand…was a weapon with a hilt shaped like fairy wings. A crimson feather charm hung on its chain. The most striking characteristic of the weapon, however…was the fact that it was almost entirely green.

Xion stared at the new Keyblade in wonder. She spun it in her nimble grasp. It appeared light and easy to maneuver. But most importantly…

"It's…green!" Axel grinned at her.

Xion jumped up and down, beaming excitedly. She turned in the direction the pixie had fled, shouting, "Thank you!"

Then, the girl ran to Axel and threw her blade-free arm about his thin waist. "Thank you so much, Axel!" she looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "I couldn't have gotten this without you!"

The pyro was as red as his hair and hot as his fire with embarrassment. He tugged at one of his ruby locks, clearing his throat awkwardly. Still…he could not deny the warmth building within his chest at seeing her happy.

"It was no problem," Axel smiled, patting the girl's hair.

Xion released him. She inspected her new Keyblade…and her eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh no…what about Roxas?" she asked worriedly. "He'll need something green as well…"

"He can probably learn to wield the same type of Keyblade from you," Axel replied. He grinned, adding, "If not, we can always by some pistachio-flavored ice cream and smear it on his face."

Xion laughed, her pretty face practically glowing. Smiling, Axel put his arm around her shoulders and opened a portal. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go to the clock tower."

"Okay. And…Axel?"

"Hm?"

Xion smiled. "Happy St. Patrick's Day."

**X**

**In case anyone was wondering, I imagined that Raijin was able to see Xion's face because she was concentrating on not being conspicuous and thus allowed him to see her real self rather than a hooded figure :). I hope you liked and please review! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**


End file.
